For the Love of Peanut Butter
by Alexi-Dove
Summary: Cloud Strife's obsession with peanut butter finally explained! Cloud decides to take his boredom out on Leon, and ends up having fun with Reno and Yazoo Advent Children too... Yes, this is rated M for a reason. coughboypilecough xD Threeshot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of Peanut Butter

Part 1

It had been a boring day for Cloud Strife so far. Both Reno and Yazoo were playing some video game. Yazoo was winning of course, much to Reno's annoyance. Leon had decided to pay a visit, but he too was ignoring Cloud and flipping through a worn copy of _White Fang_.

As it often did when he was restless, Cloud's mind began to wander. His stomach growled.

"Player Two has been pwned." The blonde shut his eyes and ears to Reno's cry of dismay. It had been a long time since he had been laid too...

Leon's eyes flicked up from his book as Cloud stood up swiftly.

"I have a sudden craving for peanut butter." the blonde announced with a wicked grin.

"Well good luck with that." Leon said, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. He pretended to continue reading while he listened to Cloud rummage through the kitchen cupboards and stride back into the room with his characteristic heavy step.

"Whoops." The low, purring quality of the spiky-haired blonde's words caught Squall's attention and he looked up to watch wide-eyed as Cloud smeared peanut butter on his neck with one finger. "It seems as if I have made a mess. Hey Leon, how 'bout you come over here and help me clean up?"

He frowned and sucked the remaining tan-colored goop from his finger. "And don't give me that cute 'What?' look. I know you know what I mean."

The frown turned into a suggestive smile as the brunette put his book down and walked slowly over to the couch where Cloud was sitting.

_(What the hell are you doing?) _half of Leon's mind screamed. The other, more adventurous half growled hungrily and urged him onward.

"C'mon, sit. You know you want too..." Cloud patted his thighs. Leon grimaced at the confident smirk on the blonde's face and glanced over his shoulder at Reno and Yazoo. They were still sitting cross-legged in front on the television, thumbs tapping out a staccato rhythm on their controls, Reno shouting curse-words every five seconds. Neither of them had moved a muscle.

"They don't care." The spiky-haired blonde waved a dismissive hand in their direction, starting to get impatient. The brunette bit his lip uncertainly for a moment before crawling onto Cloud's lap and slinging his arms around the swordsman's neck.

"It's not the chunky kind is it?" He asked and twitched when Cloud curled his fingers around the gunman's slender hips.

"Nope, creamy." He brushed his nose against Leon's cheek to encourage him further. The brunette shivered slightly and drew his tongue up the column of Cloud's neck in a light caress, scraping some of the peanut butter into his mouth.

The spiky-haired swordsman groaned and raised his chin. "Mmmm...that's it Leon."

Leon didn't reply, but swallowed quickly and continued lapping at the peanut butter on Cloud's throat. He experimented with pressure and different strokes to figure out what the blonde liked, and soon had him trembling and purring in ecstasy.

For some reason, it was very satisfying to hear the low humming noises and pleasured gasps coming from Cloud's moth. Leon wove his slim fingers into the short, spiky locks of hair at the nape of the blonde's neck and suckled hard on the soft skin at the juncture of Cloud's neck and shoulder.

The swordsman let out an almost screamed moan and arched his back while simaltaneously pulling Leon's hips down to grind against his own.

Leon's strangled cry was muffled as he bit into Cloud's neck, almost hard enough to cause lasting damage. He broke away with a quiet moan when the blonde bucked underneath him, causing their erections to rub together harshly. "Aaauugghh, do it again!"

Growling lustily, Cloud pushed the brunette onto his back and covered his lips with his own, all the while rocking his hips against Leon's groin.

Leon moaned against Cloud's lips, a streak of blush apparent across the bridge of his nose. Cloud took advantage of the gunman's open mouth and pushed his tongue between the swollen lips, tasting peanut butter.

Leon arched underneath the blonde when their tongues touched. Cloud's tongue flicked lightly against his own, then swept along his palette and the backs of his teeth. The brunette tried to push Cloud's tongue back into his own mouth, attempted to nip at the blonde's lips, but was shoved back forcefully. Cloud continued to plunder Leon's mouth, and when his sucking ferociously on the blonde's tongue did not deter the blonde in the slightest, he pulled his lips away, pushing Cloud back when he tried to follow.

He bit angrily at the blonde's collarbone. "Stupid blonde with your stupid peanut butter fetish."

Cloud winced at the sharp nips and pinned Leon against the sofa. "You're hardly in a position to be calling names, are you, uke?"

"Hey, if you two ever get around to screwing, could you please do it in the other room?" Yazoo's soft mocking voice broke the sudden silence in the room, causing both Cloud's and Leon's heads to snap up, startled.

Their game had been paused and both Reno and the long-haired clone were looking over at them curiously.

"I mean, ya wouldn't want some girl to waltz in here while you were doin' it and start shrieking, would ya?" Reno continued, who was obviously amused.

"Well, I suppose we wouldn't." Cloud pulled Leon back up into a sitting position and rubbed their noses together affectionately. Leon giggled and nuzzled the swordsman's neck, all previous anger dissipated.

"Actually," the red-haired Turk winked, a goofy smirk plastered on his face, "Listening to you guys has got me kinda hot. Mind if I join in the fun?"

Leon gaped at him, thunderstruck. His jaw dropped further when Cloud grinned and said, "I don't mind. Leon?"

"Um...s-sure. Why not?" He had actually been looking forward to having Cloud's leather-clad ass all to himself for once, but he supposed it didn't really matter.

"All right! What about you, Yaz?" Reno punched the silver-haired man in the shoulder playfully.

Yazoo grimaced. "I don't have sex with more than one person."

"Aw, come on!" Reno tackled the taller man and kissed his jaw. "You know what they say..."

"Two is company, three is more company, and four is a party." Cloud continued matter-of-factly, running his fingers down Leon's spine sensually, making the brunette shiver in anticipation. He chuckled softly, "And peanut butter is love."

- - - - -

Notes: I know what you're thinking. Leon as uke! 8O No way!

But yeah, that's the way it's gotta be. Hah, I love uke-Leon actually.

Kudos to my friendie Ashurii the Cookie Monster (Klakie) for giving me the idea!

Peace out, yo.

-Dove


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of Peanut Butter

Part 2

In a matter of moments the four boys had escaped to Cloud's room, which contained the only bed big enough to support them all comfortably.

Cloud administered a quick peck to Leon's lips and began to strip, as casually as if he was alone in the room. Reno and Yazoo followed suit.

Blushing furiously, Leon managed to take off his jacket, shirt, and many belts without incident before struggling with his pants. They had become immeasurably tighter in the past few moments and refused to slide down his hips.

He wrestled with them for a while longer, getting more and more frustrated. There was a light chuckling behind him, and the chocolate-haired man froze as he felt a warm, wet tongue skim over the bumps of his spine and long strands of silver hair tickle his shoulder blades.

"Need some help?" came the sultry murmur of Yazoo's voice.

"Amusing, huh?" Leon laughed nervously.

"Very. Don't worry, I'll take care of them." The long-haired clone kissed the skin just below Leon's left ear. He hooked his long, pale fingers into the waistband of the brunette's pants and pulled them down with a sharp tug, leaving him starkly naked.

Leon gasped as his faintly throbbing desire was exposed to the cool air. He felt his breath catch as Yazoo tutted at his ear and rubbed against him. The brunette squeaked in sudden rapture as he felt the clone's hard length pressed against his ass.

"Looks like someone is happy to see us." Yazoo purred, lazily wrapping an arm around Leon's muscular stomach, the other slim-fingered hand coming up to loosely stroke the brunette's growing erection.

Leon inhaled sharply, then moaned as if in pain when Yazoo continued to finger him, sucking and biting on the brunette's shoulder and rocking against him gently. Leon knew that the silver-haired man must have been aching to take him right then and there, and that increased his own pleasure all the more.

"Hey," Reno, who had dissapeared from Leon's radar the instant Yazoo touched him, reappeared completely nude. "Don't make Squally come just yet. I still haven't gotten any."

"It's Leon." The disgruntled gunman managed to choke out before he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. He yelped in startlement as he bounced on the mattress, and was just able to sit up before Reno pounced on him.

Leon growled hungrily and claimed the red-haired Turk's lips, exploring the hot cavern of his mouth eagerly. Reno let the brunette have his fun, then broke away with a smirk.

"Peanut butter!" he called over his shoulder.

"Gotcha covered." Yazoo scooped out a blob of the sticky goop before tossing the plastic jar to Reno and climbing onto the bed behind the Turk.

Reno slid down Leon's body until he was kneeling between the brunette's legs. Leon shuddered and groaned as the Turk applied the peanut butter to his cock liberally, pausing to lick up a small glob of it that had fallen onto Leon's belly.

Reno whimpered suddenly, and let the side of his head fall against Leon's thigh, an expression of utter bliss on his face.

Leon looked up just in time to see Yazoo push a third peanut butter-covered finger into Reno, smiling deviously as he hooked and scissored inside the Turk. Leon twitched at the thought of the red-head so close to being filled at both ends. He closed his eyes against the erotic spectacle. "Gods, that's _hot_."

"Just you wait, Leon. You'll come so hard your toes will curl. I guarantee it." Cloud chuckled at his ear and straddled him, combing his fingers through Leon's chocolate-brown hair.

The brunette threw his head back and moaned as the swordsman pressed an oily, sticky finger inside him without warning. He arched his back and cried out when Cloud wasted no time adding a second finger, and then a third, rubbing against Leon's inner walls, stretching and readying him for the welcome intrusion of the blonde's aching sex.

"Everyone ready?" Cloud let his fingers slide out of Leon's ass, causing the brunette to whimper a delighted affirmative. Reno took the head of Leon's cock into his mouth, moaning as Yazoo buried himself inside the red-head with a pleasured cry.

The spiky-haired blonde gripped Leon's hips and forcefully sheathing himself inside of the gunman. Leon screamed in mingled pain and pleasure. Cloud's thrusts shoved him into Reno's mouth, crashing the Turk against Yazoo in turn.

Leon wailed at the ceiling, Reno's moans humming around his cock. The Turk's tongue swirled around Leon's erection as he swallowed more of the thick organ into his mouth.

"So tight...fantastic...uhh..." Cloud whispered, his breath coming in sharp gasps.

"Nnngh...d-deeper...aaugh!" Leon moaned, Yazoo's cries lost in his as Cloud slammed deeper into him, Reno sucking hard at his erection.

Then the blonde swordsman must have hit something inside of Leon, because an unnimaginable wave of pleasure tore through him and had him digging his fingers into Reno's hair and hanging on for dear life.

Cloud hit his prostate again and again, moaning endlessly into his ear, causing delicious heat to gather at the base of Leon's spine.

"Uhhhh, I'm g-going to...!"

Yazoo bent low over Reno, growling and pulling the Turk's erection through his tightly closed fist. Reno's mouth turned into a vacuum around Leon, sucking relentlessly, forcing the gunman to the edge.

Leon gave a hard buck, shoving himself into the hot mouth as he exploded with a throaty scream. Reno almost choked as Leon's come slid down his throat, but managed to take it in stride and savored the brunette's musky taste as if it was a succulent cream.

Yazoo's hips snapped forward and the silver-haired clone released inside the Turk, groaning. The red-head spilled his seed into Yazoo's hand not long afterwards.

Cloud howled as Leon's muscles clenched tightly around him, and he came hard deep inside the brunette. Leon slumped back against Cloud, in a daze from the incredible orgasm he had just experienced and enjoying the heat spreading inside him.

Reno lifted his head tiredly from Leon's lap about ten minutes later. "Who's up for a nap?" he croaked.

The other three boys managed to reply with a unanimous 'Yes!' before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

- - - - -

Notes: I wrote this in about three hours. XD

Don't ask, I was extremely bored.

Yay for boypiles!

By the way, this is my second fic,

and the first smut I've written with more than two people...

One more chapter too go!

I appreciate your feedback!

Peace out, yo.

-Dove


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of Peanut Butter

Part 3

Cloud awoke slowly about an hour later and tried to sit up, confused. Leon moaned softly in his sleep as the swordsman unintentionally pulled out of him.

_(Ouch.) _Cloud winced and clenched his teeth so as not to make a sound. _(Mental note: Do not fall asleep up to the hilt in a lover. It hurts.)_

He propped himself up on one elbow and surveyed the situation. Reno and Yazoo were still wrapped up in each other, their long hair tangled from their previous rabid activity. Leon...

Cloud's cobalt eyes softened and he stroked Leon's cheek gently. The brunette was curled into a loose ball, looking completely innocent, though Cloud knew the exact opposite to be true. The blonde smiled and laid a light kiss on the gunman's nose.

Leon's stormy grey eyes opened wide in startlement, and then sparkled brightly as he remembered the previous events of the day. The brunette pulled Cloud down on top of him and hugged him tightly. Cloud sighed into the chocolate-brown hair. The gunman smelled like lavender and sex, an intoxicating scent that threatened to make the blonde want to take Leon again.

"Thank you," the gunman murmured, snapping Cloud's attention back to the present, "for being my first."

_(Whaaaaat!?) _"Th-that was your first time?" the swordsman whispered, obviously flustered.

"My first time with another guy." That cute blush darkened Leon's cheeks again.

"Oh." Cloud's bright blue eyes bubbled with mirth. "You're quite welcome. You had me scared for a minute there."

"Heh. Guess I did. 'M sorry."

"Don't be. You know," Cloud was struck with a sudden thought, "that wasn't just blind sex. I care about you Leon. You're my friend."

Leon twisted a little underneath the blonde, very pleased with the confession. "I care about you, too, Cloud."

"Good." Cloud smirked and rubbed his body against Leon's. "Now let's go take a shower."

FIN

Notes: So I'm done. (For now at least. I still have some other things to do.)

Had to stuff in that little bit of cuteness at the end. xD

Hope I made you laugh and forget the world's problems for a while!

And remember this when writing reviews: yoroshito (treat me kindly).

Peace out, yo.

-Dove


End file.
